la esposa abnegada
by aletuki01
Summary: Un matrimonio fuera de ser hermoso es un martirio, para ella el amor hacia Naruto ya no es el mismo, sin embargo encontrara la felicidad con alguien más.
1. ¿te casas conmigo?

**Hola queridos lectores, esta historia no me pertenece es de una de mis mejores amigas y compañeras, la cual aprecio mucho y que se tomo la molestia de escribir este fic a petición mía ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ANDY!. Como ya lo mencione ni la historia y tampoco los personajes me pertenecen, una vez aclarado esto espero lo disfruten COMENCEMOS **

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿te casas conmigo?**

-opening Scar- BOIS-

watch?v=waC6ZYZ_z18 (canción recomendada para leer este fic)

Después de la cuarta guerra Shinobi, el mundo ninja fue reconstruido por todos, y entonces la ampliación de clanes fue uno de las consecuencias que hubo en este mundo.

La hermana del kazekage de la arena, No Sabaku Temari se casó con el hijo del clan Nara; Nara Shikamaru; en cuanto al clan Yamanaka, Ino se casó con Sai, uno de los grandes ANBU; Tenten lloró mucho por la pérdida de Neji Hyuuga, hijo de la rama secundaria de este gran clan, por lo que se quedó con Rock Lee de compañero. Los tres grandes nuevos sannin, el grupo de shinobis más fuerte y poderoso de la historia, fueron los que cambiaron el mundo, Uchiha Sasuke al fin se le declaro a Sakura Haruno y decidieron casarse. y Naruto Uzumaki , hijo del rayo amarillo, se dio cuenta que la dueña de sus pensamientos y sentimientos era la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga, demostró ser muy fuerte en la guerra, lo que provocó que su padre Hiashi Hyuuga, aceptara que ella fuera la lider del clan.

Las bodas de sus amigos hicieron que ellos en particular se sintieran solos, ya más o menos sabían que esto pasaría y con las nuevas alianzas sus amigos ya no tenían tiempo puesto que la vida de casados era otra batalla campal.

Naruto quiso acercarse más a Hinata, así que sus amigos le ayudaron para que él tuviera una oportunidad para salir con la portadora del Bakyugan. Un buen día Naruto decidió ir a su casa.

Tocó el timbre, él llevaba un ramo de flores, nadie le abría, tocó de nuevo, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de pelo azul vestida con un lindo vestido palo de rosa que le llegaba a la rodilla y que calzaba unas zapatillas de piso color rosa pastel.

Hinata Hyuuga usaba ese tipo de ropa cuando estaba en casa, para las batallas era otro atuendo.

-Na-Naruto-kun

-Hinata- dijo nervioso- me preguntaba si… quisieras salir conmigo?

-¬/¬ claro, iré por mi bolsa…-

Naruto respiró nunca pensó que eso sería tan fácil, él y Hinata caminaron por el parque fueron al barrio Uchiha donde no encontraron a nadie y se oían ruidos extraños en la casa principal por lo que mejor se alejaron de ahí. Esa cita fue el comienzo de una hermosa relación, cada vez se les hacía muy cómodo para ambos estar juntos. Naruto fue llamado por el consejo y por los 5 Kages para nombrarlo oficialmente Hokage de Konohagure, Tsunade ya estaba muy cansada y decidió mejor ayudar en el hospital el tiempo en que Sakura estuviera embarazada.

Naruto estaba muy feliz por la noticia de su nombramiento, para ese entonces, él y Hinata llevaban 3 meses de novios. Él personalmente fue a darle la buena nueva y para pedirle otra cosa también…

Se reunieron en el parque de siempre, él llevaba un lindo traje negro y ella un lindo vestido strapless color azul cielo.

-Hinata, tan hermosa como siempre..

-jaja Naruto-kun ¬/¬, que elegante te ves.

-etto..

-¿pasa algo?

-no cariño, bueno si...

-¿qué pasa D:?

-tranquila amor no es nada malo, estas con tu nuevo Hokage, 'ttebayo!

-¡qué!? ¡No pude ser! ¡Felicidades mi amor!

*lo besa en el cachete*

Naruto era feliz.

-ehmm…

-¿hay otra cosa que quieras decirme?

-si… [El se levanta del asiento, camina y luego se arrodilla ante Hinata]

- Naruto-kun?

-Hinata, etto,

-...

-Hinata Hyuuga, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Continuará…..

**  
****¿Que tal les gusto? Es un poco corto pero pronto subiré el segundo capítulo y por supuesto no olviden dejar un review que es de gran importancia su opinión tanto para la escritora de este fic como para mi n.n nos vemos **


	2. COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

**Hola que tal he aquí el segundo capítulo espero lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto así como la historia tampoco me pertenece ya que fue escrita por mi amiga Andy**

**CAPÍTULO 2: COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS.**

-opening Scar- BOIS-

Ella nunca pensó que estar casada le traería tales problemas, ella veía los matrimonios de sus amigas y solo las veía más enamoradas que antes, Naruto y Hinata llevaban 11 meses de casados y que habían hecho en este tiempo? nada. Solo pelear. Ser la esposa de un Hokage no era fácil, prácticamente lo veía cada fin de semana, se la pasaba más tiempo con el jefe de los ANBU y con la líder en de guerra y jefa de los medicninja, en efecto, con su equipo 7, Sakura y Sasuke parecía que estaban casados con su marido.

Un buen día ella despertó temprano..

-NAruto-kun?

-Hinata…

-qué haces despierto tan temprano?... espera por qué traes tu traje de combate?

- ¿qué acaso no puede el Hokage ir a entrenar con su antiguo equipo?- dijo exasperado

- tranquilo... Solo fue una pregunta... que al parecer ya respondiste.

Hinata estaba realmente molesta, se dirigió al baño y quiso tomar una ducha. Siempre era lo mismo, peleas, gritos, discusiones e ironías y sarcasmos. Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta:

-etto Hinata-chan, disculpa por haber reaccionado así, las presiones que cargo y el estrés están matándome y necesito salir a liberarme, discúlpame por favor.

la puerta se abrió

Eran esposos era normal verse de esa manera, él la envolvió con una toalla grande y la abrazó por detrás, ella se sintió muy confortada por el contacto que no habían tenido durante meses. Como toda pareja y sus métodos de reconciliación (marca Uchiha), terminaron haciendo el amor como nunca antes, ellos se envolvieron en la felicidad de nuevo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde de que el matrimonio Uzumaki estaba en la dulzura del matrimonio, solo que:

- Hinata te he dicho que no puedo!

-y yo te estoy diciendo que deberías tener el tiempo!

En efecto se encontraban discutiendo y dando un espectáculo en la torre del Hokage

-YA CALLATE, POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE DARME TUS PROBLEMAS!

-ERES MI ESPOSO, DEBES AYUDARME CON ESTO!

La gente que estaba ahí solo se miraban resignados, la familia Uchiha que recién llegaba de Misión, se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta del Hokage.

-NO HINATA!

-MIRA NARUTO, NO TE SOPORTO, ASÍ QUE ES MEJOR QUE ME DES UNA MISIÓN LARGA PORQUE YA NO TE TOLERO!

-ERES MI ESPOSA, NO TE LA DARÉ!

-ANTES DE SERLO SOY UN SHINOBI Y SI NO QUIERES DARMELA ME IRÉ

-Y QUÉ ESPERAS ENTONCES!

-SABES QUE.. NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE DEMONIOS ERES HOKAGE SI NI CONTROLAR TU MATRIMONIO PUEDES.

-HI…

Muy enojada Hinata salió de la oficina del Hokage y se dirigió al cementerio.

-¡Neji-niisan!, yo creí que esto sería miel sobre hojuelas y ya veo que no es así _ dicho esto se puso a llorar- es mejor que me vaya a un lugar donde alguien realmente me tome enserio..

Ella hizo reverencia y se despidió, secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a su casa en donde hizo sus maletas y escribió una carta que decía:

"_Naruto_

_Nuestro matrimonio es un fraude, no se ni porque seguimos juntos. es mejor para ambos obtener el divorcio, yo ya no soy feliz a tu lado y tengo un clan por el cual ver. Realmente somos el chisme del pueblo. es mejor que hasta aquí dejemos esto, yo ya no quiero pelear y desgastarme en alguien que no tiene tiempo para mí. Piénsalo…. me alejaré de ti, es una promesa._

_Hinata"_

Ella dejó la carta sobre la mesa, tomó su maleta y cerró la puerta, realizó un par de jutsus que la transportaron a la puerta de la aldea, ya iba a dar un paso fuera de Konohagure, sin embargo pisó una cáscara que la hizo resbalar, pero una arena muy fina como si del desierto se tratara la rescato.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Gaara-kun

-Hinata-chan

Continuará….

**  
Como podrán ver los capítulos son muy cortos, pero los estaré subiendo en cuanto mi amiga los termine, me gustaría saber sus comentarios y espero me puedan dejar sus reviews nos vemos n.n**


End file.
